Power and communication receptacles that are mounted in openings of furniture units or articles are known in the art. Such power and communication receptacles are used in articles of furniture such as desks, tables, work benches, work stations and similar articles. One such power and communication receptacle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,312,393 entitled “Electrical and Communications Receptacle for Furniture”. Another power and communication receptacle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,577 entitled “Enclosure System for Electronic Equipment Concealable in a Table Top”. U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,279 entitled “Recessed Electrical Receptacle and Work Surface” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,668 entitled “Temporary Power/Data Tap” also disclose power and communication receptacles mounted in furniture units or similar articles. All of the aforesaid devices have power receptacles that provide A.C. voltage for powering equipment and communication receptacles (e.g. RJ45) for allowing connection to a telephone line, internet, wireless modem, etc.